Demonio VS Mapache
by laoloa
Summary: Nanoha y Hayate son las mejores amigas.¿La llegada de cierta rubia podrá poner en riesgo su amistad? Fate Testarossa tendrá que decidir entre dos chicas. NanohaXFateXHayate. Advertencia: Es un triángulo amoroso. No un trío. Lo digo para evitar las confusiones.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO PARA TI, Major Mike Powell III, POR APOYARME TANTO Y PORQUE SI NO HUBIERAS INSISTIDO NO ME HABRÍA PASADO TODA UNA NOCHE TRATANDO DE FORMAR ESTE FIC.**

* * *

– ¡Hayate-chan! – Nanoha llamó a su mejor amiga, mientras hacía un inmenso esfuerzo para seguir respirando. Había corrido aproximadamente dos cuadras para poder alcanzarla y los pulmones los sentía como bolsas de mercados aplastadas.

La susodicha detuvo sus pasos al oír el llamado, pero sobretodo lo hizo porque reconoció a quién le pertenecía la voz. Signum dejó de caminar también y esperó, junto a su hermana menor, la llegada de la pelirroja.

– Buenos días, Hayate-chan, Signum-san – saludó haciendo una reverencia. Se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió la boca en un intento de recuperar el oxígeno perdido – creo que necesito hacer más ejercicio – concluyó para sí misma.

Hayate le devolvió el saludo con un medio abrazo, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Nanoha para despeinarle ligeramente los cabellos.

– Buenos días para ti también, Takamachi-san – dijo la mayor. Y a pesar de que ser amable no era su especialidad, le dedicó una sonrisa a la amiga de su hermana – pasaron meses desde la última vez que te vi ¿acaso creciste un poco?

– nyahaha, ¿qué puedo decir? Estuve practicando básquet el verano pasado y parece que me dio resultados.

– No le hagas caso, Signum… solo son los zapatos – murmuró Hayate recibiendo un inmediato empujón por parte de la cobriza.

Las tres rieron, las ocurrencias de la menor de los Yagami siempre podía robarles una sonrisa. Aun tratándose de un lunes por la mañana, ellas podían asegurar que sería un gran día.

Minutos más tarde, luego de haberse despedido de Signum, las dos mejores amigas continuaron su camino a su centro de estudios. Hablando de temas triviales, como algunos grupos musicales norteamericanos, comida mexicana, e inclusive tuvieron un pequeño debate de qué tan malo sería usar _Elevate Shoes_.

Todo parecía andar tan normal, hasta que el codo de Hayate fue a parar al lado izquierdo de las costillas de Nanoha.

– Mira quién está ahí…– canturreó Yagami cerca del aparato auditivo de la pelirroja.

Nanoha levantó la mirada, luego de haberla mantenido pegada al piso, para mirar a la persona a la que hacía referencia su amiga.

Fate Testarossa.

Fate era una chica había llegado a Japón, junto con otro grupo de chicos de intercambio, para estudiar el último año de preparatoria. ¿Las razones? Aún las desconocía. Pero según lo que Nanoha había oído hablar de ella (no es como si estuviera investigando su vida privada) era de nacionalidad inglesa, todavía no cumplía los diecisiete años, hablaba el japonés casi a la perfección. Y esos, sin duda, eran grandes pilares de su inmediata acogida y popularidad. Tenía no más de una semana estudiando en Japón y ya traía a media preparatoria babeando por ella, hablando de lo genial que es, de sus admirables atributos, de su lindo y gracioso acento. Nanoha no era de piedra, su corazón (junto con el resto de su cuerpo) tembló la primera vez que la vio. Sin embargo, ella podía añadir una razón más a la lista de razones por las cuales podía considerar a Fate Testarossa un ser tan hermoso: sus ojos. Eso fue lo primero que encontró atractivo de la rubia, esos ojos de color excepcional, ella no creía que fuera posible encontrarlos en una persona algún día ¿cuántas veces se había mofado de lo ridículos que se veían los vampiros de la saga Twilight con sus ojos rojos? Pero ahí estaba Fate, con el par de rubíes que tenía como ojos abriéndose paso entre sus largas pestañas naturales, con sus cabellos dorados meciéndose con el ligero viento. Demostrándole que es un sueño hecho realidad.

– ¿te gusta, no? – la voz de Hayate despejó sus pensamientos.

– ¿q-qué estás diciendo? – quiso fingir una sonrisa para esconder su nerviosismo, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue torcer sus labios y nada, excepto un sonoro suspiro, salió de ellos.

– La rubia sexy… la estabas mirando demasiado – explicó Hayate.

– Es solo tu torcida imaginación – hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia a la acotación de la más pequeña – es bonita, pero no es mi tipo

Hayate levantó las cejas. Una mujer como Fate rompería con el prototipo de cualquiera.

– ¿crees que algún día nos hable? – Nanoha preguntó. Fate parecía muy ocupada con sus constantes seguidores que seguramente ni siquiera las notaba a ellas.

– Estamos en el mismo salón – Hayate parecía tranquila de eso – tendrá que hacerlo.

La mano de Nanoha regresó a su pecho, nuevamente tratando de regular la respiración, pero esta vez por un motivo distinto: sus ojos habían seguido el caminar pausado de las piernas de la rubia y notaron lo tonificadas que estaban las largas piernas. Esto le había dejado sin aliento.

–Entonces… ¿ella te gusta? – Hayate se mordió el labio inferior. Incómoda. Mirando también las piernas de la extranjera. Ella tampoco era de piedra.

– Mucho –

* * *

– Suzuka Tsukimura

– ¿Sí, profesor?

– lea usted el siguiente párrafo

La joven se paró para seguir las indicaciones del docente.

– En tanto que Sancho Panza y su mujer, Teresa Cascajo, pasaron la impertinente referida…

– Hey, Nanoha-chan ¿qué estás mirando? – curioseó Yagami moviéndose un poco hacia la derecha para estar más cerca de su amiga y nadie más escuche su pregunta. Especialmente el maestro, ya tenía suficientes llamadas de atención que no dudaba estar al borde de un castigo o de la temible suspensión.

– ¿eh? Nada, yo solo… n-nada – Nanoha respondió en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente nerviosa para que Hayate se animara a enfocar su vista en la dirección en que la que la había visto perder la mirada recientemente.

– Bingo – sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una enorme sonrisa cuando encontró un detalle bastante interesante. Fate estaba con los ojos fijos en la pelirroja. Hayate volvió a mirar a su compañera de pupitre y la encontró con las orejas rojas y los ojos centrados en alguna parte del libro que leían.

A Hayate le bastó observarlas solo cinco minutos para rescatar algo: cuando Nanoha miraba a la rubia, esta fingía estar concentrada en la lectura; cuando Fate le devolvía la mirada, Nanoha (que era realmente mala fingiendo) se encogía de hombros y plasmaba algunas notas (corazones) en su cuaderno de apuntes. Hayate sintió auténticas ganas de fastidiar a su amiga. No todos los días se veía a Nanoha tan enganchada por una chica.

– Nanoha-chan… – llamó con seriedad.

– Dime – Nanoha le miró preocupada porque no encontró ningún rastro de sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

– Rubia sexy mirándote a las 0:00 horas

– …

_¡PLAF!_

– ¡Ouch, mierda! – Hayate se llevó ambas manos a la parte superior de su cabeza, casi sentía como si una parte de esta se hubiera roto. Tanteó desesperadamente en la zona, en busca de algún indicio de sangre o contusión.

– Yagami-san ¿qué es lo que acaba de decir? – el maestro alzó la voz.

– ¿Rubia sexy a las 0:00 horas? – Hayate tuvo que saltar de su carpeta para evitar que el puño de la furiosa cobriza se estrellase contra su adolorida cabeza.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó las sonrisa de la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero se detuvo un momento, quizás más del necesario, en la de Fate Testarossa. Se olvidó del dolor punzante e ignorando la indignación del docente, se las arregló para guiñarle descaradamente un ojo a la _rubia sexy._

– Escuché otra cosa, señorita – Yagami le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

– Oh, se refiere a "Ouch, mierda" – el profesor tuvo que esperar a que la nueva ola de carcajadas de adolescentes terminara para carraspear la garganta y volver a hacer uso de la palabra.

– en mi clase no permitiré que los jóvenes se comporten como vándalos y mucho menos que corrompan al resto de mis estudiantes –

– Pero yo solo dije la verdad…

– A la dirección ¡ahora!

–Pfff… Adiós, mundo cruel – la castaña abrió su maleta y arrojó en ella, sin mayor cuidado, sus pertenencias y luego salió del salón, percibiendo (porque podía percibirla) la culpabilidad de Nanoha.

– Disculpen la interrupción, jóvenes. Continúe, Tsukimura.

* * *

– ¡Nanoha-chan, viniste por mí! –

Hayate no trató de ocultar su felicidad cuando vio a la pelirroja recargada en la entrada de la dirección, esperando por ella.

– no seas idiota, vine porque me sentía sola

– ¡mientes! Tienes a Suzuka-chan, a Arisa-chan y Yuuno-kun… no hay manera de que pudieras sentirte sola. Viniste porque me echabas de menos y punto.

– Tal vez me sentía un poco mal porque si no te hubiera golpeado no estarías en este lío– admitió la ojiazul a la otra ojiazul.

– Awww, alguien está admitiendo sus errores – pellizco la mejilla de su amiga.

– Pero que conste que tú misma te lo buscaste

– Yo no hice nada malo – se defendió Yagami – solo te avisé que _el amor de tu vida_ te estaba mirando

– ¡e-ella no es el amor de mi v-vida! No digas tonterías– Nanoha frunció el ceño sin darle credibilidad a las palabras de la más pequeña – además… – hubo una larga pausa.

– ¿además?

– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle "rubia sexy" delante de todos?! – se exaltó Takamachi haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear otra vez a Hayate.

– Perdona – hizo ademán de rascarse la nuca. Una idea surcó su mente – como recompensa hoy te acompañaré a tu casa

– Lo que realmente quieres es comprar dulces en el Midiri-ya – no era una pregunta. Nanoha podía estar cien por ciento segura de que esas eran las intenciones de la castaña, conocía lo glotona que era. De hecho, conocía más que eso. No en vano eran amigas desde los seis años.

– jajaja, eso es cierto. Vamos – dijo enroscando su brazo con el de Nanoha y así salieron rumbo al lugar mencionado.

**Ningún secreto. Siempre fue así.**

* * *

Fate buscó alguna novedad en las notificaciones de le llegaron al Facebook, una de las tantas aplicaciones de su teléfono celular. No había nada fuera de lo común, los mensajes eran de su madre preguntando cómo se encontraba, los otros eran de Alicia preguntando con quién se encontraba. Cerca de diez personas mandaron su solicitud de amistad. La rubia reconoció algunos nombres de chicos y chicas de su nuevo salón.

Nunca había salido de su país antes y ahora se encontraba en otro continente, sin sus amigos, sin su familia, solo con un montón de adolescentes rondando a su alrededor como si fuera una estrella del cine. En su anterior escuela no estaba ni cerca de ser el centro de atención, aunque tampoco pasaba desapercibida, pretendientes no le faltaban. Sin embargo, era a su hermana Alicia le sobraban. Era ella la que se robaba las miradas y los suspiros. Alicia era la típica chica popular, con alta autoestima, altos tacones, alta capacidad innata de seducción. Andaba con su grupo de amigos, todos igual de populares, todos menospreciando a los que no tuvieron la _suerte_ de ser guapos, de tener montones de dinero en el bolsillo

– Yo también soy una persona, Alicia – habló Fate como si su hermana estuviera frente a ella. Alicia era también la gemela dominante, la que atraía la atención sin la necesidad de esforzarse mucho. Y Fate estaba harta de estar siempre atrás, la humanidad de Alicia eclipsando su propia persona.

Por esa razón aceptó la beca para culminar sus estudios en Japón. Estuvo a punto de ir a parar a Francia, pero al final el hecho de saber japonés más que francés la hizo inclinarse por la nación oriental, en una país completamente alejado del suyo, con una cultura completamente distinta a la suya. En busca de un nuevo comienzo. En busca de encontrarse a ella misma. Aprender a ser autónoma, no seguir dependiendo de su hermana. Y lo conseguiría.

Tal vez debería comenzar abriéndose un poco más a los demás, adoptando ligeramente la sociabilidad de Alicia, por eso permitió que la gente se acercara a ella, que le preguntara su nombre y su edad, qué cosas le gustaban, qué deporte practicaba. Eso le hacía sentirse bien. Por fin se sentía diferente a su hermana: la conocían por su nombre, no por ser la hermana de Alicia.

Así transcurrió su primera semana, abriéndose al mundo como nunca lo hizo antes. Esperaba no tardar mucho en hacerse de amigos, pero tampoco quería apresurarse a conseguirlos, sabía que muchos allí querían andar con ella por mera conveniencia.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios al leer uno de los ocho mensajes que Alicia le había dejado, donde le advertía que era suya, que no podía (por lo tanto) enamorarse de nadie sin que esa persona sea aprobaba primero por Alicia, y viceversa. Era una de las tantas promesas que se hicieron desde la infancia. Fate no se dijo a su hermana. Ni siquiera lo había escrito en su diario, pero… alguien llamó su atención a primera vista. El nombre de aquella persona fue el primero (y uno de los pocos) que se aprendió en el corto tiempo que llevaba en su "nueva vida". Se trataba de una tímida, o por lo menos asó se comportaba delante de ella, tenía los ojos azules más profundos que el cielo o el mar, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta a un lado de la cabeza. No lo recordaba con exactitud, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella aún, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque -hasta el momento- las conversaciones que mantuvo fue con gente que se acercó a ella. Pero esta chica solo se limitaba a observarla de lejos y Fate también lo hacía, por supuesto que a escondidas.

– Nanoha Takamachi… – pronunció el nombre que venía rondando en su cabeza desde hacía varios días atrás. Los suficientes para asustarla. Los suficientes para creer que esta vez le correspondía a ella acercarse a alguien.

Y entonces vio a otra chica que también llamó su atención (de diferente manera) en más de una oportunidad.

– Yagami…– se acordó del apellido gracias al incidente ocurrido en clases de literatura, cuando el profesor la había sacado del aula. Le había resultado bastante divertida la forma en la que sacó al maestro de sus casillas. Fate pensó que hablarse sería buena idea, además… era amiga cercana del objeto de su interés.

Fate se puso de pie y, mientras regresaba el celular a uno de los bolsillos de la falda, avanzó los pasos necesarios para ponerse a la par con la caminata de la castaña.

– Hey – dijo a modo de saludo, bajando apenas la cabeza y tratando de no sonreír al percibir el estremecimiento que su presencia produjo en el cuerpo de Hayate.

– ah… Hi… ¿Hello? – Hayate se enredó con las palabras. Maldiciéndose por no tener a la mano su diccionario de inglés.

– Con un hola basta – esta vez no disimuló su sonrisa y se echó a reír abiertamente. Algunos de los que pasaban cerca miraron aquel gesto con desconcierto. Pocas eran las personas dejaban el ridículo a Hayate Yagami. La morena se sonrojó (eran contadas las veces que lo hizo) y luego se dejó contagiar por la risa de la rubia.

– hola entonces… – la sonrisa permaneció constante en la boca de ambas.

– Yagami-san ¿verdad? – Hayate asintió con la cabeza.

– Testarossa-san ¿verdad? – Fate, por el contario, decidió no continuar con el protocolo del saludo y negó con la cabeza mientras reía bajito. Extendió la mano y esperó a que la otra la tomara. La castaña levantó una ceja en señal de confusión.

– Creí que era rubia sexy para ti – Hayate abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué hacer.

No esperaba tener esa conversación con la extranjera más popular de la preparatoria. Se sacudió la vergüenza adquirida en los últimos segundos y haciendo uso de su valentía estrechó su mano con la de la más pálida.

– Um, yo… no sabía que… yo…

– Si gustas puedes llamarme así – Fate imitó el guiño que le dedicó la castaña el día que la botaron del salón. La rubia soltó su mano al notal el incremento de sonrojó en la chica ¿ella había causado eso? ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando? ¿Qué diría Alicia si pudiera verla?

– Tú puedes llamarme… – comenzó la castaña.

– Mapache – intervino Fate cortándole la idea.

Hayate frunció el ceño ¿en serio le estaba permitiendo a una extraña ponerle un sobrenombre? ¿Por qué en lugar de molestarle le pareció un lindo detalle? Aunque tampoco lograba entender por qué tenía que ser un mapache… ¿tenía cara de mapache?

– estás roja… tu sonrojo te hace parecer un mapache – explicó Testarossa anticipándose a la pregunta que estuvo a punto de hacer su compañera. Yagami cerró los ojos imaginándose lo patética que debía verse, eso era caer bajo. Habían dañado su orgullo. Y ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

– Bien, me gusta – admitió afilando sus ojos – ¿ahora nos besamos? – Hayate se divirtió los siguientes tres segundos en los que Fate abrió los ojos de sobremanera y parecía haber perdido el habla. Estaban a mano. –solo bromeaba, rubia. No te preocupes – dio palmaditas en su hombro ayudándole a recomponerse.

– Eres interesante ¿sabías? – dijo Fate , luego de un minuto mientras caminaban casi por inercia, las dos compartían aula y podían hacerse compañía hasta llegar allí.

Hayate no tuvo necesidad de contestarle, simplemente movió los labios en una sonrisa bastante engreída y juguetona. Se giró para percatarse de que Nanoha no estuviera cerca. No quería ni pensar qué diría su mejor amiga si la viera con Fate Testarossa, no quería que se hiciera la idea equivocada de que habían puesto los ojos encima en una misma persona.

_Porque eso sería extraño ¿verdad?_

* * *

_N/A: No es mi intención arruinar la sagrada relación entre Fate y Nanoha, pero me pareció entretenido hacer se ella un triángulo amoroso que involucra a Hayate. Porque en muchos casos de la vida real, sucede que siendo amigos quieren a una misma persona. Disculpen si creen que es un ofensa para el NanoFate. _

_Según tengo planeado, habrá mucho de Fate y Nanoha en este fic. Así que por favor denle una oportunidad._


	2. Rubias

**¿QUÉ HAY, GENTE? :d**

**Laoloa reportándose... Nacho-san (;**

**¡Bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo episodio de este fic!Espero que les guste y tomen en cuenta lo mucho que me costó escribirlo**

**Nuevos personajes que inventé y que ojalá acojan de buena manera :D**

**Sé que muchos esperaban que en el segundo capítulo sea Nanoha quien pasara el rato con Fate. Calmaos , les digo. No se desesperen, pero considero que es mejor retrasar un poquito tan anhelado encuentro. Solo un poquito, por favor.**

**Mientras tanto, en el mundo occidental... la vida de Alicia se destapará, y probablemente será útil como personaje secundario y su historia de amor también :33**

**En fin, los dejo tranquilos (as) para que lean.**

**PD 1:** Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, los que leyeron este fic y los que recién se animan a leerlo. Un abrazo a los que dejaron un review del primer capítulo y un otro si me dejan review en esta actualización 3

**PD 2:** Notarán que no menciono más que una sola vez a Yuuno en esta fic. Eso se debe a que considero que el niño hurón no es algo que valga la pena. Aunque tal vez después lo use para crear trama y probablemente será odiado por los seguidores del Nanofate.

**PD 3: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE UNA ESCENA UN POCO SUBIDA DE TONO,COSA QUE NO ACOSTUMBRO A HACER, PERO ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN QUE ES NECESARIA EN ESTA OCASIÓN. SI SON MENORES DE EDAD, NO LO LEAN. (**AUNQUE SEGURO LES DARÁ CURIOSIDAD Y LA LEERÁN DE TODOS MODOS ¿NO) XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

10:54

Hayate mordió la tapa del lapicero que se mecía entre los dedos de su mano derecha mirando, casi con resignación, a la hoja que yacía imponente y vacía sobre su carpeta.

¡Cómo odiaba los exámenes sorpresa!

10:57

La castaña apoyó el peso de su cabeza en el respaldar de su silla. Volteó a ver el asiento libre a su lado y que era ocupado, en circunstancias normales, por Nanoha Takamachi. Maldijo interiormente que su mejor amiga haya decidido no asistir a clases ese día porque estaba perdiendo el examen y, por consiguiente, haciendo perder a Hayate la oportunidad de copiarse del suyo.

11:00

– Quedan diez minutos…

Hayate gimió al borde de la desesperación. Con los problemas que había resuelto alcanzaba apenas a los cuarenta puntos de cien.

– ¿Por qué, Nanoha? – la ojiazul se preguntó para sus adentros, paseando su vista por todo el salón, mientras pensaba en todas y cada una de las veces que había sido indispensable en la vida de su mejor amiga. Como aquella ocasión en la que le prestó su paraguas para que la lluvia no la mojara. Como aquella vez que le invitó su almuerzo porque la pelirroja olvidó el suyo. Como esa vez que le prestó su lápiz para hacer apuntes. ¡Eran tantas las veces que Hayate había sido incondicional! ¿Y era así como Nanoha se lo agradecía? ¿Dónde estaba la reciprocidad? ¿Por qué justo se le ocurría faltar el día en que toman examen de matemáticas? – tantos años de amistad, para que me traiciones de la peor manera….

– Shhh… – un chico sentado a pocas carpetas de ella la silenció.

– Les quedan dos minutos, jóvenes – avisó el maestro desde su pupitre.

Hayate se mordió la lengua para no dejarle en claro algunos puntos al muchacho que la hizo callar, decirle principalmente que nadie la hacía cerrar la boca nunca. Pero de todas maneras, lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ni bien regresó su atención a su examen, algo pequeño impactó contra la cabeza de Hayate, quien supuso inmediatamente que era obra ese chico que ya empezaba a caerle mal. ¿Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para pegarle siempre en el mismo lugar? Suficiente tenía con Nanoha cuando entraba en fase autodefensiva-agresiva.

Recogió de entre sus cabellos la bola de papel arrugado que le había caído y, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar aquel diminuto objeto, se topó un par de ojos borgoña y con la sonrisa descarada de la dueña de estos, Fate Testarossa. Se preguntó entonces cual había sido la intención de la rubia al hacer aquel gesto y lo que le intrigaba más aún, por qué ella no hacía nada al respecto, es decir, ni siquiera a Nanoha la dejaría bien librada si le tira un papel arrugado sin justificación de por medio. ¿Por qué tenía consideración con alguien a quien apenas conocía? Quiso excusarse con que podrían sancionarla por hacer desorden, pero lo que realmente detuvo a Hayate de devolver el papel a la cabeza de la rubia, fue el guiño evidente que recibió de esta.

¿A qué venía eso?

Sus ojos revisaron la bola de papel que seguía apretado en la palma de su mano y se decidió a o abrirlo para ver qué contenía.

– Oh… – dijo, sin ocultar su sorpresa inicial, al darse cuenta que estaba muy equivocada al pensar que la hoja estaba vacía. No, en ella, Fate había escrito varias de las respuestas, con su respectiva resolución, de la prueba.

Resolución que Hayate no dudó en copiar tan rápido como le fue posible, teniendo el cuidado extremo de un detective, para evitar ser encontrada cometiendo la infracción por el profesor de turno.

11:10

– Ha finalizado el examen. Por favor, jóvenes, dejen los lapiceros a un lado y pasen las hojas de atrás hacia adelante de forma ordenada. Caso contrario, el alumno tendrá automáticamente la nota mínima impuesta por quien les habla.

Hayate se refregó la cara, luego de entregar su hoja, a sabiendas que eran altas las probabilidades de sacar una nota satisfactoria. ¡Y todo gracias a la rubia sexy arrogante! Ya le agradecería después, porque –por ahora- tenía que concentrarse en desaparecer ese estúpido sonrojo que se negaba a abandonar sus pómulos.

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

– _¿Alicia?_

_Una pequeña niña se adentró en el amplió jardín de la propiedad de la familia Testarossa con el objetivo de hallar algún rastro de su amiga. Definitivamente las dimensiones del lugar entorpecían en gran medida su búsqueda, pero aún así ella no pensaba dar marcha atrás._

– _Alicia, no es gracioso… ¿Dónde te metiste esta vez?_

_Sophia O'Connell escuchó una delicada y armoniosa risa proveniente de entre los arbustos, bajó los hombros al reconocer que se trataba de la voz de quien tanto ansiaba ver. Alicia solía esconderse en esos jardines y no aparecer ante la vista de nadie durante, por lo menos, dos horas. Eso fue hasta que Sophia no aguantara más su preocupación y ella misma iba a buscarla._

– _Ali, deja de… – no terminó la oración porque la boca se le secó en cuanto comprobó la presencia de la rubia. Un sentimiento de paz envolvió su cuerpo._

– _¡Mira, Soph, ven aquí! – llamó esta, quien permanecía de rodillas al pie de un mediano campo de flores de distintos colores. Cuando la chica comenzó a acercársele, Alicia le mostró, llena de orgullo el infantilmente hermoso ramo de flores que había acoplado con sus propias manos._

– _¡Vaya! ¡Te quedó muy mono! – alabó l otra muchacha tomando lugar a su lado y tomando también entre sus manos el pequeño conjunto de flores de diferentes colores y tamaños._

– _¡Gracias! – una sonrisa de satisfacción nació en los labios de Alicia que posteriormente fueron a parar a la mejilla de Sophia, en agradecimiento por sus palabras, la cual adoptó en color rojo de estos– está mañana hice enojar a Fate y… yo no sé porqué, pero no puedo estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo… le hice esto para que me perdone y vuelva a sonreír ¿sabes? _

– _¡A Fate le encantará!– Sophia no lo dudaba, sea lo que sea que Alicia pudiera haberle hecho, Fate lo perdonaría con tan solo una disculpas, no era necesario que Alicia se esforzara tanto. La pelinegra agarró las manos de la rubia ,dejando de lado de lado el ramo y la vergüenza que la mayor de las gemelas le provocaba – Sin embargo, quiero pedirte que por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer sin decir nada… me preocupo mucho por ti _

– _Lo siento mucho, Soph. La próxima vez que me escape de casa te llevaré conmigo ¿vale?_

– _¡Vale!_

_**Fin FlahBack**_

– ¿Sophia O'Connell?

La voz madura de la maestra de historia la sacó de su profundo recuerdo.

– ¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

– Está tomando la asistencia – ayudó su amigo sentado detrás de ella.

– ¡Presente!

– ¿Jhon Tedder?

– Presente – habló aquel mismo chico.

Sophia cubrió su rostro con sus dedos fríos que temblaban por lo que se había reproducido en su mente con tanta claridad.

– Oye, Sophia ¿te sientes bien?

– …

– ¿Es por Testarossa otra vez?

– No…no…no… – el joven la miró sin creer esas negaciones – ¿Sí?

– Has estado así desde que la suspendieron hace un par de días … – Sophia permaneció el silencio ante la observación realista de Jhon, sin desmentir ni afirmar nada – en realidad, se lo merece…me refiero a la suspensión. Así tal vez deje de deje de ser una engreída ¿No crees?

– …

– Escucha, Soph. Alicia ha cambiado, ya no es la de antes. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su hermana, ahora ella está perdida al igual que el resto de su grupo.

– ¡No la conoces! ¡No hables de ella sin conocerla!

– Tú tampoco la conoces.

– ¡Te equivocas!

– A ella le das igual, entiéndelo

– Ella no es así. _Ella no era así…_

Y cómo dolía que las cosas hayan cambiado con el pasar de los años.

– Bien, hoy retomaremos la clase pasada acerca de las revoluciones industriales del siglo…

– Maestra ¿puedo retirarme? – Sophia se irguió en su lugar con el bolso colgando de su hombro derecho, ignorando lo mejor posible la mirada molesta de Jhon.

– ¿O'Connell, es algo urgente?

– Sí – no hubo atisbo de duda ni, mucho menos, temor en su voz.

* * *

El toque insistente en la puerta consiguió lo que la mismísima alarma del reloj no pudo: despertar a Nanoha de su sueño profundo. Los parpados, aunque cansados, se abrieron y dejaron ver el color azul de los ojos de la chica. Ella no era perezosa por naturaleza, pero cuando su cuerpo era atacado por alguna enfermedad, no había manera de hacerle frente, aun con la voluntad firme que la caracterizaba.

Nanoha rodó a lo largo, entre las sábanas, murmurando palabras inentendibles.

_Toc Toc Toc _

La pelirroja gruñó insultos que posteriormente resultaron amortiguados gracias a que su boca estaba casi pegada a la tela de la almohada_. ¿Por qué, justo cuando andaba de malas, a la gente se le ocurre irrumpir en su morada?_

– Miyuki, déjame dormir… –rodó nuevamente, hasta quedar de espaldas al colchón. Los golpes en la puerta de su habitación se detuvieron durante un momento que a Nanoha se le hizo glorioso mientras duró. Porque después de ellos, una risita se instaló tras la misma puerta, incrementando la irritación de la cobriza.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sin previo aviso, unos pasos se oyeron fuertes y llenos de energía en el interior del cuarto.

– ¡Miyuki te dije que…! – Nanoha había girado mitad de cuerpo. Lo suficiente para encarar a quién osaba fastidiarla, a pesar de sus advertencias, pero la ira se drenó cuando vio a una castaña mirándola divertida con las manos enganchadas detrás de la espalda- ah… solo eres tú – y con esto último, se dejó caer a la cama sin que su ceño fruncido desapareciera por completo. Cerró los ojos en lo que sabía era un intento fallido de conciliar el sueño.

– Gracias, trataré de no sentirme ofendida con tus calurosas palabras de bienvenida – Hayate bromeó, peinando su propio mechón de cabello que le resbalaba por la frente y fijó su mirada en una de las cuatro paredes. Queriendo dar lástima con los ojos de cachorro solitario y fingidas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Nanoha la miró desde su posición con el ojo derecho apenas abierto. Aunque no se creyó el cuento, le fue imposible no reírse ante lo ridícula que podía ser su amiga.

– ¿Qué quieres? –dijo volviendo a cerrar el ojo que tenía abierto.

– vaya, sigues sin mejorar tu amabilidad – Hayate colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera, suspirando resignadamente en el proceso. La morena dio pequeños saltos en un vano intento de que su aproximación no fuera notada por la pelirroja.

Lo que menos quiere uno cuando está enfermo es que alguien invada el sagrado espacio personal. Pues bien, aun con los ojos cerrados, Nanoha podía percibir a la castaña rondando a menos de quince centímetros de su persona. Por esa incomodidad, Takamachi se cubrió el rostro con la sábana blanca que envolvía también el resto de su cuerpo.

– Vine a prestarte mis cuadernos para que te pusieras al día – habló Hayate sin atreverse a agregar: "y porque sé lo nerd que eres". Sabía que una Nanoha enferma era más peligrosa que cuando estaba sana.

El hecho de que su mejor amiga estuviera allí para prestarle los cuadernos, significaba dos cosas… o Hayate se había escapado a mitad de clases o ya habían terminado las clases. Se asuntó ante la idea de haberse quedado dormida tanto tiempo. Esto no hizo más que aumentar su malestar.

– Muchas gracias. Ahora puedes dejarlos allí – señaló la mesita de noche – e irte.

Cualquier otra persona se sentiría ofendida con tal ingratitud, pero Hayate Yagami , estaba lejos de sentirse cualquier persona. Ella era su mejor amiga. Por lo tanto, sabía – dese un principio- que si Nanoha estaba en esas condiciones, tendría que lidiar con el carácter malhumorado que la cobriza no ocultaba con ella. La morena sonrió -cual felino- cuando una_ brillante_ idea surcó su mente.

– No es bueno que duermas tanto en las mañanas, Nanoha-chan… – Hayate jaló la sábana apenas lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto una de las orejas de Nanoha y poder susurrarle – sino cuando llegué la noche no tendrás tus sueños de fantasía sexual con Fate-chan…

Se escuchó el gruñido de Nanoha, quien casi cae de la cama por la impresión, resonar en la habitación. Vale mencionar, que aquello estuvo cerca de romperle los tímpanos a la castaña.

Después de eso, ocurrieron tres acontecimientos:

Nanoha miró asesinamente a Hayate.

Hayate miró divertidamente a Nanoha.

Nanoha estampó la almohada en la cara de Hayate.

– ¿Sabes, Nanoha? Estoy considerando, en verdad, la posibilidad de presentar una denuncia en tu contra por maltrato físico.

– Cállate, idiota

–…y psicológico – murmuró frotando el puente de su nariz adolorida. ¿Qué había dentro esa almohada? ¿Piedras?

– entoncesdejade… – Nanoha pegó un respingo a mitad de la oración, había hablado demasiado rápido y se atragantó con las palabras. Su estómago se retorció ante un repentino dolor y sus manos se dirigieron inmediatamente sobre la piel de su cuello – Hayate… – llamó a su amiga mientras se incrementaba la sensación extraña que subía por su esófago que no solo logró borrar la sonrisa socarrona del rostro de su amiga, sino también que esta fuera en su auxilio.

– ¿Nanoha-chan, estás bien? – Nanoha la miró con seriedad para regañarla por su absurdo cuestionamiento. Era obvio que "bien" no era un estado con el que se sentía ahora –ok, no lo estás, pero dime qué es lo que te pasa ¿qué te duele?

– Oh no… – las manos de Nanoha abandonaron la garganta y fueron a parar a la boca al mismo tiempo que respiraba agitadamente intentando evitar lo inevitable.

– ¿Oh no, qué? – Hayate se acercó todavía más omitiendo la voz en su interior, si es que podía considerársele su sexto sentido, que le advertía que algo malo sucedería.

– Tengo…

– ¿Qué tienes?

– Nauseas….

– Ah, nauseas…Espera ¡¿Qué?! – Yagami vio con horror cómo la cabeza de la cobriza se inclinada hacia un lado, hacia su lado. Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo ocurrido – ¡Mis zapatos nuevos, nooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

Sophia frotó una palma de la mano contra la otra intentando frenar los nervios. Había estado innumerables veces en esa caja, que –aunque no sea la suya- ya se acostumbró.

La madre de las gemelas que conocía desde la infancia no tuvo mayores inconvenientes en permitirle el ingreso, así que todo lo que debía hacer ahora era tocar la puerta de la habitación y encontrar a la persona que quería ver.

_Alicia, no es gracioso… ¿Dónde te metiste esta vez?_

Sophia sacudió la cabeza y exhaló con fuerza antes de tomar valor y abrir la puerta de golpe, haciendo saltar a quien se encontraba en el interior del cuarto. La rubia solo la siguió con la mirada y solo se limitó a bajarlos audífonos que cubrían sus orejas.

– Tu madre me dejó pasar – explicó la morena al notar la sorpresa inicial en el rostro de la rubia.

– No creí que tuvieras tanto apuro en verme…

– Necesitamos hablar – fue casi una súplica lo que salió de la boca de la recién llegada.

– ¿eso hacemos, no? – dijo la rubia, quien parecía más concentrada en acomodar su larga cabellera a un lado de sus hombros que en prestarle la debida atención a su interlocutora.

– Alicia… no estás bien – no era una pregunta, Sophia lo había notado desde hacía varios días. Algo no andaba bien con la mayor de las Testarossa.

– estoy castigada por una semana sin drogas ni fiestas ¿debería estar saltando de alegría por ello? – la otra persona la observó, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – además… ¿Por qué te interesa si estoy bien o no?

– Me interesas tú. Me preocupo por ti – la morena declaró sin vacilación alguna.

– ¿Por qué? – la rubia curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tosca.

Alicia escaneó la figura entera de la mujer a pocos metros de ella, de pies a cabeza, con el descaro dominando en el color rojizo de sus ojos. La otra tragó saliva, tal vez muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando ahora por la mente de la rubia, tal vez a sabiendas de cuál sería el próximo movimiento de esta.

Testarossa caminó cual pavo queriendo llamar la atención de la hembra, aunque ya hacía bastante tiempo la tenía; meciendo sus caderas al compás del reloj que colgaba de la pared. Observando, orgullosa de sí misma, cómo los ojos de su acompañante ardían de deseo provocado por ella. Por Alicia Testarossa, la exquisita Alicia Testarossa.

– Sophia… - los labios de la rubia se abrieron solo para murmurar el nombre de la chica que seguía de pie delante de ella. Como siempre.

La nombrada se estremeció ante el pronunciamiento de su nombre, sintiéndose nuevamente atrapada por las garras de la chica más alta; se recriminó por haber hecho de sí misma una presa sencilla para Alicia, por mostrar abiertamente su preocupación por ella, por permitirle que haga lo que quiera con su cuerpo y con su corazón. Pero no se arrepentía del todo, aún con el daño que recibía a cambio del amor que entregaba, Sophia no podía dejar de amar a Alicia.

– Mi dulce e indefensa Sophia

La morena estaba dispuesta a todo si así lo deseaba Alicia. Siempre fue así, de la misma manera. La rubia la manejaba a su antojo, en las mañanas, en las tardes o _en las noches_. Y Sophia estuvo ahí, está todavía, conformándose con lo poco que la otra era capaz de darle, ansiando poder alcanzar el corazón de alguien que le era parcialmente indiferente.

Habían veces en las que esa actitud constantemente fría de Alicia la frustraba y Sophia intentaba ponerle fin a ese peligroso y autodestructivo juego, pero entonces Alicia le abrazaba y le susurraba mentiras al oído, le besaba el cuello como solo ella sabía hacerlo … y Sophia bajaba la guardia y volvía a caer en el mismo círculo vicioso. Justo como ahora, que los labios de Alicia atacaban su cuello sin piedad. Arrebatándole el aliento y la dignidad.

– ¿Me quieres?

La pregunta de la rubia vino acompañada de sus manos colándose por debajo de la blusa ya entreabierta de la morena. _¿Cuántas veces se lo había preguntado? ¿Cuántas veces se lo había respondido?_

– Ya conoces la respuesta

Alicia se alejó solo un poco observando que, a pesar de la oscuridad nocturna, el bochorno en la cara de la pelinegra era bastante notorio.

– ¿Quieres verme feliz, Soph?

La chica afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar cuando era depositada por la rubia en la cama de esta última.

– Entonces quítate la ropa

Sophia obedeció a las palabras de Alicia, deshaciéndose de sus propias ropas mientras sentía encima de ella la mirada pesada y cargada de deseo salvaje de la rubia.

– ¿soy la única con la que haces esto, verdad? – inquirió Alicia sentándose a horcadas sobre la muchacha.

– Sí

– Eso está bien… – dijo la más pálida ocultando parte de su rostro en el pecho agitado y libre de ropa de Sophia – eres solo mía.

"_Pero tú no eres mía"_ pensó la de cabellos oscuros.

La noche terminó igual que las otras noches en las que tenían ¿sexo casual? ¿Podía llamársele de ese modo si lo hacían casi a diario? ¿Eran amantes si Alicia tenía sexo con muchas otras personas en cualquier lugar y luego se jactaba de que Sophia solo lo hacía con ella? ¿Por qué Sophia seguía siendo el juguete favorito de la rubia?

Sophia se levantó de la cama una vez que sus energías regresaron a su cuerpo y se colocó de nuevo las ropas, aprovechando la mirada ausente de Alicia para poder huir del lugar antes de que la rubia arremeta con una de sus frases mordaces y destruya su corazón. Antes que se encuentre con esos ojos rojos fríos sinónimos de la cruel realidad. Una realidad que aguardaba el momento justo para burlarse de ella.

Sophia terminó de colocarse los zapatos de taco alto y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación donde tantas veces había estado. Donde vio por primera vez la sonrisa verdadera de Alicia y dónde se enamoró de ella.

– Quédate a dormir conmigo

La morena dejó de caminar y se mordió el labio inferior. Recordando que Alicia y su hermana dormían en la misma cama. Ahora entendía por qué Alicia estaba más sola de lo común.

Alicia extrañaba a Fate.

– Tengo que irme. Mañana vendré a verte otra vez – trató de sonar seca, pero solo se le oyó resignada.

– Gracias por lo de hoy…

– ¿Por el sexo? – Sophia levantó una de sus cejas.

– Por todo

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero los dedos helados de Alicia se enroscaron en su muñeca unos segundos antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

– Te quiero – le dijo Alicia.

– No mientas – fue la respuesta de Sophia. Y con esas últimas palabras, la pelinegra se zafó del agarre de la rubia y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Para Hayate Yagami era algo bastante ordinario mofarse de la desgracia ajena, era parte de sus quehaceres cotidianos, de su vida diaria. Y por esa razón no podía permitirse quedar en ridículo a los ojos de los demás y sentir que hacían lo mismo con ella.

Tampoco es que le importara demasiado que gente desconocida se burlara de ella, pero otra cosa MUY distinta era que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse con alguien que, efectivamente, pudiera tomar ventaja de la situación. Ya casi temía que Arisa apareciera en cualquier momento en la parte trasera de su brillante limusina y la mirara desde la ventana abierta de esta. Hayate tendría que soportar una lluvia de humillación por parte de Bannings, quien seguramente vengaría todas y cada una de las veces en las que la morena la había sacado de sus casillas.

– Solo espero no encontrarme con alguien conocido de camino a casa… – dio mientras caminaba mirando hacía ambos lados de la calle en la que se encontraba, preparándose para cruzar la pista.

Un nuevo mensaje de texto le llegó al celular y ella no hizo más que ignorarlo dejándolo vibrar en el bolsillo interno de la falda. Hayate no se molestó en verificar de quién se trataba, porque era casi seguro que era el noveno mensaje de Nanoha pidiéndole perdón por lo acaba de ocurrirle a sus pies (para mayor entendimiento, fueron las naúseas de la pelirroja)

Hayate bufó. ¡Eso le pasaba por tener un espíritu tan noble e ir a visitar a su amiga enferma! ¿O tal vez era el karma por haber hecho trampa en el examen de la mañana?

– Mierda… – la morena chasqueó los dientes y acereló su caminar. No entendía por qué sus cavilaciones mentales últimamente se desviaban hasta llegar a pensar en cierta rubia (no, no en Arisa) ¿Por qué todo, dentro de su cabeza, parecía relacionarse con Fate?

– ¿Mapache-san?

Los pies de Hayate se detuvieron n el acto, al igual que su corazón, una vez que escuchó ese apodo con el cual era nombrada hasta el momento por una sola persona. ¿Estaba alucinando o era realmente Fate Testarossa la que estaba justo al frente de ella?

Descartó la última ida ¿Qué haría Fate en un lugar tan poco concurrido? Retomó su avance duplicando la rapidez con la que iba caminando, rogó que sea su paranoia la que se encargue de hacerle ver supersticiones que se veían terroríficamente reales

– ¡Espera, Mapache-san! –una mano se apoderó de su brazo y la hizo detenerse.

Hayate volteó con una lentitud propia del temor que invadía su cuerpo cómo si tras ella estuviera la mítica Medusa esperando conectar sus miradas y convertirla en piedra.

– ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

– F-Fate-chan…

Hayate maldijo su mala suerte, preferiría haber sido petrificada por Medusa que seguir haciendo una tonta de sí misma ante la rubia.

– Lo lamento, quizás te asustaste de verme así de repente la mano de Fate dejó libre a la castaña y se trasladó a algunos mechones de cabellos dorados, que habían sido movidos por el viento, para regresarlos a su lugar.

– No es eso, solo tenía prisa por llegar a casa

–Oh, ya veo…– Fate apretó su labios sin saber si estaría bien agregar lo que tenía en mente.

– ¿y tú? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Ya que lo preguntas... sé que suena ridículo, pero salí a comprar pan y ahora no recuerdo cómo llegar a casa. En verdad, es un alivio haberte encontrado.

_Para mí es todo lo contrario_. Pensó Yagami.

– Pero si estás ocupada podría pedir ayuda a la policía, no tienes que…

– ¡No! Es decir, puedo acompañarte a tu casa… recordé que mi hermana puede hacerse cargo de lo que yo iba a hacer. Así que vengas, yo te ayudo… ¿por lo menos recuerdas el nombre de la calle o la dirección?

* * *

**JOOOOOOOOOOOO :BB**

**Gracias por leer *-* todos soñarán con las galletas gratis del Midori-ya :DD**

**No olviden dejar review (;**


End file.
